This invention relates to a detergent dispenser with a window wiper, and particularly to one provided with a window wiper releasably sandwiched in a connector fixed with the dispenser body for convenience of performing cleaning work.
In cleaning work such as cleaning windows, a detergent dispenser and a separate window wiper are necessary. At present these two items are supplied independently and held by a user separately, resulting in inconvenience in cleaning work, especially in changing a position or climbing a ladder to a high location.